


Warm Bodies

by Cocoa10345



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa10345/pseuds/Cocoa10345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, zombies start appearing on the streets of Seoul. The city's a ghost town now, but Jung Kook meets a zombie who's different from the others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Bodies

NOTE: This is just a test. I'm new to this site, and still don't know how to use everything.


End file.
